As the popularity of computers has risen, computers displays are seen as a viable venue to display advertisements. However, not everyone can afford a computer and it may not be practical to carry a computer to every location that a computer may useful. One idea is to subsidize the cost of a computer by displaying additional information to a user such as an advertisements. However, many users see this additional information as being intrusive but the providers of additional information want as much attention as they can reasonably obtain. What is needed is a type of additional information that is effective enough such that information providers receive sufficient attention but the additional information is not so intrusive as to annoy users and drive them away.